The Misty Isle
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Right there on the door, about the size of his head, was a red and white fan seared into the wood. Naruto stared at the glowing insignia in shock, blue eyes wide. He glanced back and forth between the door and his parents, when it finally hit him. That afternoon he'd go to the Misty Isle, never to return, as his village's human sacrifice to the Demon Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru YAOI
1. Prologue

A servant walked around a wrap-around porch of a traditional Japanese feudal compound, head bowed as he went. It was a nice morning, but today made him grimace. It was that time again.

He stopped before the entrance to the Lord's bedroom, eyeing the thinly veiled bed. The person lying there was shrouded in the almost opaque silk material, up on that dais, his figure nothing but a silhouette in the dark room. "My Lord?" The man called softly. "It is time to wake up." He sat kneeling like he was in the dojo, and as the blankets rustled, he quickly bowed lowly. A man sat up slowly.

"What time is it."

"Eight o'clock, My Lord."

"I said to wake me up at eight thirty, fool." The man flinched at the power in his Lord's voice, beginning to shake in fear. He looked up quickly.

"But My Lord, you said-"

"I know what I said." His voice dropped down, soft and silky, like butterscotch. The servant's blood ran cold in terror. "Stupid human."

There was a sudden crack of the curtain behind knocked aside with an inhuman force. The man's cry was cut short by the knife in his throat. His eyes widened as blood bubbled up and out of his throat, before he hit the ground. His lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling as he bled out on the floor.

Snorting softly, the man on the bed stood, naked, and walked across the room. Kneeling, he pulled the Kunai from the man's throat, licking the blood from the edge.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, My Lord?" A man materialized inside the room, eyeing the dead body with no remorse. Raidou was an idiot any way.

"My clothing. Now."

With a quickly mutter "Yes, sir" Kakashi moved to the closet, pulling a black Hakama from its confines. The back had a single, large Uchiha fan on it, the white and red standing out brilliantly, shining a vivid pearlescent color in the little light.

The pale man's arms opened, allowing Kakashi to drape the material over his strong shoulders. After sliding the pants up over his hips, and adding the small fastenings, he brushed Kakashi off.

"Enough. Clean that mess up." He scoffed, gesturing offhandedly at the corpse, lip curled in disgust.

"Right away, My Lord." Kakashi bowed in respect. With that, the young man swept from the room. Kakashi sighed. "That Sasuke sure is something."

"Today is the day, isn't it?" Kakashi didn't jump at the soft voice behind him, only smiled ruefully.

"It is Iruka. Sasuke takes another boy today." Kakashi bent down, grabbing the man's shoulders, and with Iruka quickly assisting him, they removed the body.

Sasuke smirked softly, from atop the highest hill on his Isle. The wind ruffled his dark locks, blowing it back from gleaming red eyes. With the lift of his hand, the waves crashed hard against the rocks, sending a thick mist into the air. With another sweeping gesture, the spray spread across the water, shrouding his island.

He lowered his hand, staring out at the island closest to him. The tomoe began swirling furiously, eyes glowing a bright red as suddenly; he was able to see the village in perfect detail. The flowers, the blades of grass, even the dewdrops on a single petal were revealed to him.

Focusing, Sasuke glanced through each house, at each boy. He examined them, but was left disappointed. That is, until his eyes rested on a house, near the water's edge. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes met blue. Blinking, he focused more.

A boy of approximately sixteen was sitting in his window, staring out at his Isle. Unknowingly, right into the Demon's eyes. He looked thoughtful, curious even. _'Fine then.' _Sasuke smirked, bringing a hand up slowly, pointing with two fingers at the house. A flare of heat went down his fingers, shooting off until it slammed against the wooden door, leaving an imprint. _'Curiosity killed the cat, fool.'_

Turning from the hill, Sasuke closed his eyes, allowing them to return to their normal obsidian as he walked…


	2. Chosen

It was early spring, a light mist falling over the evergreen woods against the shore. Blue water lapped at the edges, rolling gently over the sand dunes that stretched into grass towards a small village. The morning was cool, promising a day of ordinariness. That was the morning everything changed.

Minato Namikaze sat up in bed gasping, face and body drenched with sweat. His eyes darted around the small room in their tiny wooden house. There was nothing there. His hands were shaking as he adjusted his bed clothing and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Everything okay?" A hand was suddenly rubbing gentle circles on his back, the deep voice soothing him slightly.

Minato looked to his right, blue eyes meeting the sleepy ruby of his husband's eyes. Kyuubi yawned tiredly, eyeing him, but Minato just smiled. "Sorry to wake you."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. Today's the day. I wonder which parents will be mourning..." Minato sighed, lying back down to curl up against Kyuubi's chest. The long haired man sighed, wrapping his arms tight around Minato's waist.

"Relax. He's sixteen. Way too old." Kyuubi kisses Minato's sunshine locks. "I doubt we need to worry."

Naruto sat staring out at the ocean, eyes following the gleaming currents of the water. _'It sure is misty this morning.'_ He thought, resting his chin on his hand. The sixteen year old knew what today was. As much as his parents tried to hide it from him, he knew that today was the day the Demon Sasuke Uchiha would take another boy from his family.

He didn't understand why he did it. When the Demon came, demanding a young boy as a human sacrifice once a year, the exchange was for the rest of the villager's safety. So maybe he ate them? Naruto was unsure. But he was sure that if the red and white fan symbol was on your door the next morning, your first son was the sacrifice for the village. Once a year Naruto saw parents crying as their son was placed on a carrying dais, and taken to the water's edge. They had to be drug away as the mist thickened, and their son was taken to the island miles away from their own, where the Demon made his home. The boys were never seen or heard from again.

Naruto had a view of that island from his window, and he found his eyes resting on it now. The area was hidden by magic and mist, so the only thing he could see was the outline of land and a building. Yawning tiredly, he turned away. Most of the sacrifices had been thirteen or fourteen, so he wasn't worried. It was his young friend Konohamaru's fate that made him nervous. He was the perfect age.

Moving away from his window, Naruto slipped on a pair of sandals and adjusted the loose shirt that hung on his smaller frame, meeting almost to his knees past the waist band of his pants. Stretching, he quickly brushed his teeth in the bathroom adjacent to his room before walking into the living room.

"Daddy? Papa?" Naruto called.

"Here."

Naruto smiled at the deep voice, following it to find his Papa sitting in front of the embers from last night's dinner. He had placed a pot above it, the smell of hot miso permeating the small space. "Morning!" He got a small smile in response as he sat across from him. "Where's Daddy?"

"Gathering the rest of our breakfast." Kyuubi responded, stirring the pot slowly. His red eyes rested on the small blonde. "You know him."

"Wrangling fish in our pond?" Naruto grinned at the image.

"More like flopping around like one." Kyuubi scoffed.

"HEY! I do not flop!" At that exact moment, Minato chose to enter through their home's back door. He looked drenched, his blonde hair in his eyes as he glared blue daggers at his husband and child. Kyuubi chuckled, eyes skimming the wet shirt and pants the man now wore.

"Not flop precisely. . ." He amended quietly. Minato huffed, sitting down beside the man.

"Guess you two don't get any of this." Minato lifted a line of gutted fish he had prepared to be toasted by the fire's heat.

"What?! That's not fair!" Naruto complained.

"Should have been nice to your Daddy!" Minato taunted, grinning mischievously. The two squabbled for a bit longer, before Kyuubi smacked them over the head with his spoon and ordered them to get the dishes. Grumbling, Minato and Naruto did as they were told.

They each ate their breakfast that consisted of white rice, miso, and pond fish before Naruto cleared the dishes away while his parents sipped their tea. Minato let his eyes follow his son, smiling slightly.

"He really is something, huh?" He muttered to his lover. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the oblivious boy, but smiled slightly and nodded.

"He is. Just like his Daddy." Minato laughed softly, standing and stretching.

"We should get some work down. Kyuu, can you patch the roof today?"

"I was planning on it." Kyuubi nodded, standing also. Naruto removed their cups and rinsed them, leaving them out to dry. He watched as his Dad headed to his bedroom, pecking Kyuubi once on the lips before leaving. Kyuubi swatted his butt, smirking at the indignant squawk the blonde gave off.

Naruto grinned. _'Man. I want to be in love like that someday.'_ The amount of care he had been raised around made him envious a little. Would he find a girl to love like that one day? When he did, he knew he'd love with every ounce of his being. Just like his Daddy and Papa.

"Naruto, come help me carry these outside."

Naruto glanced over to Kyuubi, noticing the tarps and other bits and pieces resting on the floor. He nodded, coming over and lifting a few things. When he moved to stand, he slammed his head against a board Kyuubi was holding.

"_OW_!" He howled, eyes stinging with pain induced tears. Kyuubi covered his mouth, laughing softly into his hand as he headed towards the door. "It's not funny!"

"But it was." Kyuubi's shoulders shook as the petulant boy followed him.

"It really hurt!"

"Why'd you stand up under it then?" He laughed harder, opening the door.

"I didn't know you were right there! Ow!" Naruto ran into the man, then realized Kyuubi was no longer laughing. "Papa? What's wrong?" Kyuubi dropped what he was holding, the board nearly smacking Naruto's foot as he jumped out of the way with a yelp. "Papa?!" Kyuubi continued to stare at something he wasn't letting Naruto see.

"Minato!" It was when he spoke, that a real feeling of dread crept up on him. His usually expressionless Papa was wild eyed, pain coating his words and features.

Minato appeared in the bedroom doorway, looking concerned. "What's wrong Kyuu-love?" When he saw the grief stricken look on his lover's face, he felt his heart drop. "Kyuubi?"

The older man just motioned him over, turning to face Naruto. His expression was now thinly guarded, but grief still shone in his ruby eyes. Naruto gulped, trying to look behind the man, but suddenly being hugged close prevented him.

"What's wrong, there's nothing. . ." Minato fell silent. The room was quiet for a moment, before Naruto heard a long, shuddering sob. Minato stumbled backwards, hitting the wall only to slide to sit on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no! Kyuubi!" With a heart wrenching cry, Minato turned to the redhead, eyes wild with grief and panic. Kyuubi, taking one look at his lover, released the struggling in his arms and gathered Minato in his arms. Now free, Naruto moved past his sobbing Daddy and pained Papa to move in front of the door.

Right there on the door, about the size of his head, was a red and white fan seared into the wood. Naruto stared at the glowing insignia in shock, blue eyes wide. He glanced back and forth between the door and his parents, when it finally hit him.

That afternoon he'd go to the Misty Isle, never to return, as his village's human sacrifice.

"My baby!" Minato howled in agony, clutching Kyuubi tight, his words broken with sobs. "No, my only child!" The older man was sitting there, a dazed look on his face as he held the blonde, eyes on Naruto.

'_I'm going to die today.'_

The thought was sudden, and with such clarity that Naruto felt nauseous. He stumbled forward, his head spinning as images of the brutal deaths he could imagine bombarded him. Minato's sobs suddenly wavered, like Naruto was hearing it from underwater. Everything seemed too bright, then too dark.

"Dad? Papa?" Naruto gasped softly, falling forward, until the only thing he saw was blackness.


	3. Promise

Naruto awoke a short time later, his head pounding as he attempted to sit up. A hand pushed him firmly back to the ground, calloused fingers taking his pulse and fluttering around his forehead and temples. He opened his eyes, staring up into his Papa's face. "What . . . ?"

Kyuubi smiled tightly. "You fell and hit your head. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion. Hold still." Naruto was silent, watching the practiced hands of a doctor work. Kyuubi had practiced medicine for as long as he could remember, always fixing up people around the village. He had bandaged Naruto's cuts, stitched his wounds, and kissed his boo-boo's. He knew just what to do to get Naruto to look away when his blood was visible, considering the boy was terrified of the substance.

"Baby?" A soft voice called, choked with tears. Naruto looked to his left, seeing his Daddy sitting there.

"Daddy." Naruto replied, reaching a hand out. Minato quickly slid across the floor, taking his hand tightly. "Daddy, don't cry." Naruto whispered.

Minato's blue eyes glistened with tears. "How can I not? They . . . They're going to take you away, Naru . . ." Minato bowed his head, hair falling to hide his face. "I-I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you." Minato's grip tightened as he began shaking.

Closing his eyes tight, Naruto just laid there, waiting until Kyuubi's hands left his head. A tap on the shoulder told him he was okay, so he sat up slowly, his head spinning violently. "I . . ." His voice faded, looking up at the two sorrowful men. "I can't sit here!" Standing up quickly, he stumbled forward, getting his feet moving under him as he began to run. He ignored the shouts of his parents, ignored the downcast expressions on the faces of the villagers as he passed them through the streets.

He pushed by outstretched arms, through the columns of friends and neighbors, until he reached the village edge. Their remorse was only skin deep, they didn't care! They were all happy it wasn't them or their loved ones.

He hurried down onto the sand dunes, not stopping until he had reached the water's edge. Frothy water lapped at his toes playfully, sending chills up his body. He paced back and forth, running hands up and down his arms. While it was spring and warmer than it had been in months, it was always cooler down by the water's edge.

Naruto sat slowly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms tight around them. He rested his chin on his knees, gazing out at the sea. _'For so many years I've watched this happen to other kids . . . And now it's me. It's not fair!'_ Naruto buried his head in his knees, eyes finally releasing the burning tears that had been threatening to spill, leaving salty tracks down his cheeks.

His shoulders started shaking violently as sobs wracked his body. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to die today? He only had until six pm, then the mist would make him disappear forever. How much could you tell your friends and parents in only eight hours? Not enough, not nearly enough.

He sat there for a while longer, listening to the crashing of waves on sand and rock. The sounds were soothing, washing over him like old friends. He had grown up here, this was the place he had first walked, ran, and swam. Where he first made a friend, had his first crush, and had a family. And it was about to be taken from him. Naruto's eyes burned, but were too dry to shed any more tears.

Naruto stood, brushing the seat of his pants off. _'Okay. Enough wallowing. This isn't just about me, and crying about it won't help any.'_ Brushing the back of his hand across his eyes, Naruto trudged back to the village.

_Shing!_

The metallic edge of the sword sang as it whirled through the air, carving an arc through the sky. It quickly clashed with the edge of an opposing blade, twirling like a metal snake around the other. A well placed thrust sent the opposing sword flying through the air, skidding across the stone flooring with a clattering crash. Another flashing cut ended with the point at the opponents throat.

"Yield." Sasuke Uchiha smirked down at the quivering man, eyebrow raising in contempt. The man backed away, bowing lowly. After a moment he spoke,

"I yield, My Lord."

"Too long." Sasuke's smirk dropped, bringing Kusanagi up, spinning quickly, and bringing the blade down fast. With a sickening sound, the man's head fell to the ground, splattering obscenely across the stone. The body lay a few feet away, pumping liquid life steadily across the ground.

Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi, kicking the head as he passed it. Sharp obsidian eyes caught movement to his left. Without turning, he motioned to the body in a silent gesture. Kakashi and Iruka immediately moved to dispose of it.

"Six hours." He muttered under his breath, staring out at the twin island, smirk reappearing. "He will be so fun to destroy."

"This one will die too?"

Sasuke felt rather then saw the small redhead walk up. The boy was dressed in a white hakama, hiding pale skin. The only features that stood out were his crimson locks, his black-ringed green eyes, and his bright red 'Ai' Kanji on his forehead.

"I don't keep people often." Sasuke scoffed. "He may last a few days, if he's good. Otherwise, he's dinner." His eyes flashed red for a moment. "Unless you object, Gaara?"

Gaara stared up at him silently for a moment before shaking his head. "Shukaku would like that. I have no objections, My Lord." Sasuke's face was expressionless as he observed the boy.

"Too bad you've been claimed, little one." With that, Sasuke left the staring redhead behind.

Naruto entered the village circle after a few minutes, ignoring the sympathetic stares he was receiving. Now he understood how awful these looks made you feel. It wasn't reassuring in the least.

"Naruto? Big brother Naruto!"

Plastering a grin on his face, he turned to the right, managing to catch the small body launched at him in time. Konohamaru's arms were locked around his middle, squeezing him to the point he could barely breath. Letting out a laugh that was more of a wheeze, he hugged back.

"Hey, wanna let me breath Konohamaru?" He smiled. His smile disappeared when the thirteen year old looked up at him, eyes rimmed red and face streaked with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You can't go Naruto! You just can't!" The boy sobbed softly, burying his head in the other boy's stomach. "What am I going to do? You're my big brother and rival!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, okay?" Slowly detaching the boy's arms, Naruto knelt in front of him. Placing his hands on Konohamaru's thin shoulders, he smiled gently at him. "You know everything will be all right, right? I just have to go away for a little bit."

"But it won't be for a little bit, Naruto! It'll be forever!" The boy wiped his cheeks furiously, but more tears fell.

"Says who?"

"Everyone! No one ever comes back!"

"Well, I will. I'll come back soon, I promise." Giving the boy a thumbs up, he stood. "And I never break a promise, right?"

" . . . Right." Konohamaru smiled slightly. "You really think you'll come back?"

"I know I will." Naruto grinned, ruffling his hair. "Now I gotta go find my parents, okay? I'll see you before . . . before six."

"Okay." The boy nodded, hugging Naruto tight again. The elder boy held him close for a moment longer before heading off to find his parents. He went back home, knowing they'd be waiting there for him.

"Dad? Papa?" Naruto opened the door, staring at the insignia for a moment before averting his eyes. "I'm home."

"In here baby." Naruto winced at the quiver in Minato's voice, heading into the living room. Minato and Kyuubi were sitting on the couch, fingers intertwined gently. They must have been talking, because their heads were bowed together. Kyuubi just stared at him, eyes seeming to have aged a decade in only a few hours. Minato offered him a small smile. "Come here, Naru."

Naruto crossed the room, sitting between the two. They immediately had their arms around him, and for once, he didn't fight it. Letting his blue eyes fall close he smiled.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too baby." Minato replied. Kyuubi's steady hand in his hair was calming. They sat in a comforting silence that said it all, minutes stretching into hours. And when the sun began to go down, at five forty-five, Kyuubi gently nudged the dozing blondes.

"It's time."


	4. Shot of Darkness

**A/N: Wow! I'm overwhelmed at the feedback and popularity of this story! I wasn't sure how it would do, but I was hoping everyone would like! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it truly warms the cockles of my heart! (Haha!) And I'd like to give a shout out to a certain reviewer,**

**Eisfuchs****: You are absolutely amazing! Three long ass reviews, and so many good questions! Don't worry, just about everything you asked me, I'll answer eventually in the story, if you'll bare with me! **** Again, thank you so much for reviewing so amazingly! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

Naruto held still while Minato pulled a brush through his hair one final time. He was then turned to face his Dad. The man's eyes were full of tears, but he was smiling at the boy.

"I love you so much, Naru. I'm proud of you."

Naruto grinned at him, heart lightening at the words. "Love you too Dad. And don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." The man's expression darkened, before it was quickly hidden behind another smile.

"I know baby." Minato pulled him into a tight hug. "I know you, of all people, will."

"Naruto, come here." The blonde responded to the gruff voice, turning to his right. Pale hands found a place on his shoulders, tightening slightly. Kyuubi's red eyes glinted in the afternoon light, staring into his blue ones. They then traced his whisker marks that had been on his cheeks since he was born, pausing momentarily. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, watching as the man dug into his pocket. Finally, he produced a thin gold chain that practically glowed, shimmering softly. On the chain was a tooth-like pendent that had small red jewels studded around the top of the tooth. It was a pure, milky white. "Papa?" The necklace was dazzling, and though it should have been obscene, it wasn't anything but a thing of beauty.

"Wear this, and you take a little of me with you." Kyuubi smiled. "It was given to me a long time ago, so don't lose it."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled back, feeling his eyes sting. He metaphorically shook it off. He wasn't a wuss. "This means a lot to me. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Minato replied, watching his son put on his shoes, and slip the necklace over his head. It hung hidden behind his shirt. Naruto touched it, and then looked up.

"Let's head out." He said, smile never dropping. With his shoulders back, he led the way to the water's edge, through the throngs of staring and whispering people. When Konohamaru threw himself at the blonde again, Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't go, Naru." He whispered softly, voice filled with hopelessness. Naruto gently detached him, hugging him quickly before releasing him.

"I'll be back. I promised, didn't I?" The boy nodded, stepping back slowly in assent. A group of people walked up to Naruto, setting a large, thinly curtained dais in front of him.

"I don't want to ride in that." Naruto whispered, staring at the carrying platform.

"Naruto, it's tradition-" A man began to say.

"I'm not going to be carried to the water. That may be tradition, but I think it's time for a change. I refuse to be a victim." Naruto's voice was booming over the square, and he surveyed the crowd for reactions. Many people were staring at him like he was nuts, but others were nodding at him. He was different, and he wasn't going to let them forget it. Especially not his family and Konohamaru. Turning on his heel, he walked, people following him as if this was the natural way.

Finally, Naruto stood at the water's edge, staring out at the ever growing cloud of mist. He fought the urge to turn and flee, and instead stood as tall as his small frame would allow. He was Naruto Uzumaki, not some pansy. The groups of people standing behind him were whispering, watching him. He couldn't hear exactly what they said; it all was a loud buzzing in his ears. Everything seemed magnified; he imagined he could even feel the body heat coming from his parents a few steps behind him.

When the mist drew closer, his parents took a few reluctant steps backwards. Naruto turned sideways, staring at them to burn the picture into his mind. Minato's hands were clasped in front of his heart, his blonde hair falling into teary blue eyes. Kyuubi stood tall and pale beside him, an arm around his waist, his other hand drawing him gently closer. His face was grave and serious; he looked like a red haired, ponytailed samurai.

Naruto watched this until his sight was obscured. When he could see no more, he turned and faced the water again. The mist hung in the air like big, fat water droplets suspended in time. They glimmered like pearls, making them seem strangely beautiful. Tension made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight, and he found that his heart was beating faster. Naruto reached out a hand slowly, moving it through the veil. It rippled like waves, and it was while he was distracted, that he heard the voice.

"Walk forward, now." The voice ordered softly, seeming to have come from a million directions around him. Naruto's head whipped side to side to find the source, but he couldn't see anything. "Just three steps are all I ask." The voice continued cajolingly. "Wouldn't you like to see your captor?"

Scoffing, Naruto crossed his arms, hiding the fact that they were shaking slightly. "I honestly don't care much what you look like." The air seemed to be tighter somehow, and he found himself taking slow, deep breaths.

"Step forward." The voice persisted, losing some of its saccharinity. Naruto ignored the order; he never was one for authority. His head was getting lighter, and he was slightly dizzy.

"Give me a good reason why." There was a silence in which Naruto slowly began feeling like he had run the mile, panting softly.

Finally, the voice breached the silence. "Because if you stay in there, you'll suffocate. My mist is . . . hungry, so I suggest you move."

Not one to welcome death with open arms, Naruto reluctantly took the three steps. The relief was almost immediately, oxygen pouring into his gasping lungs so quickly, he began coughing, holding his sides tight. Wiping his watery eyes, the blonde looked around him. The mist, still thick and white, had parted to form a small bubble of air. It was perfectly clear here, while the surroundings were obscured.

Like a shot of Darkness in Light, a man stood tall and proud in front of him. He himself was a mixture of contrasts, even excluding all the pale white around him. His eyes were drops of crystalized crimson blood framed by thick lashes on a snowy canvas, his lips a light pearl twining up into a smirk. His hair was night itself, falling in jagged waves beside his face, standing like ravens feathers in the back. He was enclosed in a black hakama, made from what seemed to be silk; from the direction he was standing, hand on his sword hilt, Naruto could see a bright red and white Uchiha fan across his back.

Only a few steps away, the man brought a hand forward, extending it in an offer. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. And you, Dobe, are my willing prey." His voice rang clearly like satin, and rain on the ocean. His smile was more of an arrogant smirk, twisting his face to create a more brutal, cruel look.

Involuntarily, Naruto took a step back. "Okay, I don't know where you got the 'willing prey' bit, pal, but I'm definitely not that!" Naruto glared slightly, at the man, watching as the smirk became more forced.

"Says the one who was staring so longingly at my Isle." Sasuke replied, his voice cutting through the air like knives and stormy weather. "Come."

Naruto ignored the offered hand again. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I will brutally murder every single person on this beach. Slowly, so you can enjoy their shrieks of pure agony, and know it is _all your fault_." He hissed softly, stepping forward. The mist around them was moving agitatedly, and Naruto kept an eye on it warily.

"You wouldn't-"

Sasuke cut him off. "Are you so sure? I am taking you away, like I've taken many all these years. You have got until the count of three, or they're dead. One." Naruto gulped, looking around him. There was no escape. And if he left, the Demon would kill his family, his neighbors. "Two." The man was growing more impatient, the cold water biting at their ankles. Naruto looked back up, meeting Crimson red eyes, watching as the pale mouth moved to form 'three'.

Naruto stepped forward, grasping the pale hand in his tan one.

Smirking, Sasuke tightened his grip. Naruto watched as the Tomoe in his eyes began spinning furiously, black bleeding into red. The air around them became distorted, as did the image of the mist, the water, the sand, everything was wavy and twisted. The only thing that stayed solid and steady were Sasuke's eyes locked with his. Blood pounded violently in his head, and his lungs constricted. His equilibrium suddenly disappeared, leaving him to stumble against a firm, hard chest, gasping for breath as everything bled together. Vaguely, Naruto felt an arm wrap viselike around his waist. He shut his eyes, feeling dizzy and wishing it to be over.

And then it was.

When Naruto was released, he stumbled back, and hit hard stone flooring. Slowly, breath and balance came back to him, and his head wasn't pounding as bad. Eventually, he opened his eyes to find that he certainly wasn't in Konoha anymore.

He was sitting in some sort of training courtyard, surrounded by feudal looking buildings, decorated as if they were shrines to God's. The arch ways were huge, and the spires of the buildings stretched high and majestically in the air. There were wrap around porches as far as the eye could see, and if his hunch was correct, gorgeous forestry and gardens. The place looked as if it were locked in time, never aging.

"What's your name, Dobe?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Naruto glared at the owner, jumping to his feet.

"Shut up, Teme! The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the Demon. "And don't forget it!" The Raven just stared at him, face blank.

"Did you just . . . tell me what to do, Dobe?" Sasuke asked softly. "I hope I heard you wrong. Otherwise, you've made me angry. . ." His right hand found the hilt of his sword, fingering it lightly.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto replied, refusing to back down. _'This guy isn't so scary. He's just a pretty face! I don't get why we were so afraid-'_ Naruto hit the ground from a well-placed round house kick, heaving for breath. Sasuke stood above him, casting a shadow across him. He unsheathed his sword, holding it in two hands.

Rolling to the side quickly is what saved Naruto's neck. He scrambled to his feet, lurching forward to dodge a side sweep motion of the singing, metallic blade. Glancing around, Naruto found nothing to defend himself with, so he opted for the next best thing.

Lunging under the blade, Naruto caught the off-guard Demon around the waist, sending them both to the stone pavement. Sasuke's hand released the sword, Kusanagi clattered off to his far right, rolling to a stop before the porch. With a grunt, he flipped them, slamming Naruto's head against the ground.

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Naruto glared up at him, struggling violently to be released. The man scoffed, tightening his hold on his windpipe. "There's no use, I'm bigger then you Moron."

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Naruto spat back, throwing his fist up into the Demon's face, hearing a crunch as it made contact with a nose. Blood spurted over his hand, and he used his upper hand to flip them again. The man hit the ground hard, receiving another punch to his jaw.

Glaring harshly, Sasuke's tomoe began to spin. And as Naruto went to punch again, he found himself frozen. He attempted to shout, but that was frozen too. Sasuke sat up, shoving the blonde off of him and standing. He touched the bridge of his nose, feeling the warm trickle of blood move down his fingers. In a fit of anger, he brought his foot back then swung it forward into the Naruto's side.

The howl of pain Naruto tried to give when he felt his ribs crack was suppressed, as was the shout when Sasuke's foot connected with his head. He saw stars as he was kicked three or four more times, blinding pain shooting through his system.

Sasuke stepped back, running his fingers over his nose slowly, from top to bottom, while whispering. His fingers glowed slightly, and when they were removed the only blood remained. His nose was perfect once more.

"Iruka."

From somewhere off to his left, Naruto heard the light thump of feet hitting the ground. He wanted to turn his head and look, but he was immobilized. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Take care of him. And make sure he's not within my sight." Naruto watched as Sasuke's black booted feet turned and walked off towards the Castle, disappearing from sight. There was a sigh, and Naruto opened his mouth to cry out when a hand touched him. Able to move again, he scuttled to the side on his hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto-Kun." The owner of the hand said softly, voice gentle and kind.

Naruto slowly looked up. The owner of the voice was a young brunet man, his hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was smiling softly, eyes a warm brown. A scar ran along the bridge of his nose, puckered slightly, but obviously old. He was tan, fit, and on the lean side. "My name is Umino Iruka. I'm sorry about Uchiha-Sama; he can have anger management problems." He held out a hand slowly. "Can I take a look and make sure he didn't do anything too bad?"

Sluggishly, Naruto nodded and then stopped with a wince. "Bastard got me good." Iruka moved over with a soft laugh, gingerly prodding at his temples and side.

"I promise he isn't _so_ cruel." Iruka paused. "Well, not all the time. A majority of the time, but not all the time." Iruka gave a sheepish smile, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_He reminds me of Dad.'_ Naruto thought, listening to Iruka talk about this and that, babbling on in a comforting manner. _'I wonder what lies in wait for me.'_


	5. Sensei

"Well, two cracked ribs and severe bruising isn't too bad, as far as injuries go." Iruka said after about ten minutes of prodding and poking Naruto in all sorts of places. "Other than that, I'd give you a clean bill of health." He smiled and stood, offering a hand to the blonde. Naruto took it with barely any hesitation, happy to have found someone he could at least seem to trust.

"Thanks." Naruto replied, rubbing the side of his aching face. "Are you a Doctor or something?"

"No, I'm not." Iruka said, dusting off his dark pants. "I was a teacher once, for younger children."

"You're not anymore?"

"Do you think we keep children here on this island, Naruto-Kun?" Iruka asked. He sounded sarcastic, but there was no bite in it.

"No, I guess not." Naruto replied, receiving a rueful smile. "Do you miss teaching? Are you an ordinary human?"

"I do miss teaching I suppose, but I miss the kids more. And I am human, though not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, head tilting to the side slightly in confusion. "How can you not be entirely human?" Iruka motioned for him to follow him to the porch, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

Naruto grinned at him, sitting beside the brunet. "Yup!"

"Well, Mr. Curious, I'm not completely human because I received a blood transfusion from my lover." Iruka looked up at the sky with a small smile. "I had gotten into a bad accident and was bleeding out. He injected some of his blood into me, and I've been with him ever since."

"He was a demon?"

"He _is_ a demon."

"But, I thought if a human somehow got demon blood in there system, it would kill them?"

Iruka shook his head, leaning back so his weight was on his arms behind him. "No, but it does have some interesting side effects."

"Like what?" Naruto received a look for the question, but he shook it off. "What kind of side effects?"

"I've been twenty-three for seventy-eight years now, for one. I seem to have stopped aging, which is quite fortunate since my lover is immortal." Iruka hummed softly. "I have better vision, sight, and reflexes then ordinary humans too."

"Those all sound pretty cool to me."

"They are. Though, it is annoying that I need Him to give me a transfusion of blood at least once a year to keep my system from failing." Iruka looked at him with a smile. "So they aren't all good side effects.

Naruto nodded, considering this information. For being part demon, Iruka sure seemed nice. _'But why does he serve a guy like Sasuke?' _

"I serve him because Kakashi does." Iruka answered his thought. Naruto glanced at him in shock.

"Can you read my mind?!"

"Not exactly." Iruka laughed softly. "It's more like I can feel them. I don't read thoughts like they are a book, but I get a good notion of what you are thinking about. For instance, just now you were wondering why I choose to serve a man like Sasuke." Iruka shrugged. "Because of Kakashi, not because I condone his actions."

"Can this Kakashi guy do that too?"

"Kakashi is terrifyingly brilliant. Where I can only feel what you think, he can read your mind as you think. He can tell you what you're about to think before you think it, and can even place suggestions in your mind."

"That's . . . kinda creepy." Naruto frowned, receiving yet another carefree laugh.

"It is at times, but he doesn't often use it. But if he catches your eye and you can't look away, that's probably because he's rifling through your mind. Moral of the story, Naruto-Kun: Don't piss him off, and don't look directly into his eyes." Iruka said. "He can be quite daunting."

"Maa . . . You say that as if it were a bad thing, love."

Naruto jumped in surprise when a man landed on the ground near him. Iruka just stayed reclined, eyes closed, smiling, as he enjoyed the heat of the sun on his face. "Hello Kakashi. You're late."

The image Naruto had in his head was definitely way off base. He was picturing a creepy looking, gigantic, muscly guy with facial hair and a scary face, with horns or tusks. Instead, Kakashi was a tall, lean man with silver white hair that stuck up straight and seemed to lean to the left. His left eye was covered by a head band that seemed to also hold his hair out of his face. On his lower face, from the nose down, was a mask made of a clingy material, which went down his neck into his dark clothing too. The only place on his face not hidden was his right eye, which was turned up at the moment in a smile.

"My apologies. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi held up a hand, waving slightly. "Yo." Naruto stared in shock as the man leaned against the tree trunk, eye on the small book in his hand. He proceeded to read, and everyone was silent momentarily.

"Hold on! This is a demon?" Naruto shouted suddenly and pointed, startling Iruka. "No way!"

"_HE_ is a demon." Iruka corrected and affirmed. Naruto gaped at him, then stared at Kakashi some more. The man ignored him.

"He's not scary! He's not even . . . weird looking!"

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Kakashi drawled lazily, eye half closed as he looked up at the blonde. Iruka covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, standing.

"I'm going to go get some tea, and a few pain killers. Watch him, okay 'Kashi?" Iruka smile at the man, getting a small nod. Slipping his shoes off, he stepped onto the porch, and walked the wrap around, turning a corner and disappearing. Naruto watched him leave before looking back at the silver haired man, shrieking in shock when he found the man right in his face.

"Ack! What the hell?!"

"Iruka is mine. My blood runs through his system, and my essence has stained him. You have absolutely no chance in the world if you even have designs for him. Do you understand me?" Kakashi growled lowly, eye opened completely, staring straight into his blue orbs.

Naruto started to shake, attempting to get his body to move so he could put a little space between them. But, like Iruka had warned, once you locked eyes with him, you weren't going to be released unless Kakashi decided to let you. "I'm not stalking your ground, I promise! He just reminds me of my Dad!"

Kakashi seemed to search his eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. Then all of a sudden he was leaning against the porch column, eye on his book again. Looking up, Naruto saw Iruka turn the corner with a smile.

"I brought Jasmine tea and some . . ." He trailed off slowly, looking back and forth between the two. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Naruto could feel Kakashi's hidden eye boring into him. "Nope! Nothing's wrong! Everything's good! Never better!" He smiled nervously, sweating lightly as he felt the eye stop drilling holes through him. Iruka eyed them both suspiciously before sitting back down and offering Naruto a cup of tea and painkillers.

Taking it with a quiet thank you, Naruto sipped it and took the pills quickly, watching Kakashi watch him. The man's eyes never left him, but at the same time, he never looked like he was actually staring at him.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun? You seem distressed." Iruka smiled, tilting his head while his eyes shone with concern. Naruto just shook his head, avoiding the man's eyes. Iruka was silent for a moment before abruptly turning to Kakashi. "Did you threaten him?"

"Why would I do that, love?"

"You know why! Did you?"

"Did I?"

"Damn it, Kakashi! Don't answer my questions with a question! You know that pisses me off!"

"Which is why it's so much fun." Kakashi must have been able to tell that Iruka was serious and not messing around. With a shrug he said, "I just had a little talk with him, didn't I Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah!" Naruto gave Iruka a thumbs up. "No problem here!"

"He told you to back off didn't he?" Iruka glared at the taller man. "Possessive asshole! Can't you play nice?"

"No."

"Kakashi! You are such-"

"He just loves you, so I get it Iruka-" Naruto made a split decision. "-Sensei." Both men looked at him then, Iruka wide eyed, Kakashi slightly interested.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah! I mean, you are a teacher right? So Iruka-Sensei!" The mystified smile on Iruka's face showed his joy at being called Sensei again, lighting up his whole face. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, Naruto-Kun, it is!" Iruka jumped up. "I'm going to go get some cookies and sandwiches! Play nice!" As Iruka hurried off, Kakashi and Naruto could hear him muttering, "Sensei! He called me Sensei!"

"Good one." Kakashi said, and Naruto glanced at him. The man was looking approvingly at him. Naruto just grinned.

"Believe it!"

** A/N: So, that's the end of chapter four! It was more of a filler and get to know the characters chapter but, I hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you all who reviewed for reviewing! I appreciate the feedback I've been getting! Please keep it up! **


	6. Against the Norm

Iruka had returned some time ago with sandwiches and cookies, offering Naruto one even when the boy refused. After the firm talking to from Iruka, Naruto found himself guiltily eating the sandwich while Iruka ignored Kakashi. The man was unperturbed at his lover's silence, reading his little book.

Noticing the book seemed familiar, Naruto spoke up. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei! What book is that?" Kakashi looked up, seemingly smiling as Iruka groaned.

"Icha Icha Paradise. I love the series."

"Only because it's a porn novel." The brunet muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Icha Icha is not porn, its romance, Iruka." Kakashi reprimanded, switching his gaze from Naruto to his lover. "It is about star struck lovers who can't control their passion."

Iruka looked ready to retort, so Naruto cut in. "I know the author." Both men fell silent, looking at him curiously. Kakashi looked stunned.

"What?"

"I know the author!" Naruto grinned. "He's like a third dad to me! He's such a perv though. . ." The blonde was shocked when he suddenly had a face full of Kakashi. The man looked deadly serious.

"Introduce me to him." Naruto began to feel dizzy as all he could see was Kakashi's eye. Nodding slowly, Naruto repeated him.

"Kakashi cut that out! No hypnotism!" Iruka shouted, smacking the man upside the head. Naruto gasped softly as control was returned to him. The silver haired man was smiling sheepishly, rubbing his head where Iruka hit him. "Apologize right now!"

"Yes love. Sorry Naruto-Kun."

Rolling his eyes at how whipped the demon seemed to be, Naruto stood and stretched. "So . . . What exactly is going to happen to me?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, shrugging slightly. The man had an unreadable look on his face. "I'm not quite sure Naruto-Kun. No one, especially a sacrifice, has ever gone up against Sasuke. He won't take kindly to you breaking his nose."

"But no one has ever had the guts to do what you did, even if we wanted to fight back. So that may count for something." Kakashi continued. "At the moment, Sasuke seems intrigued at you fiery personality. But don't hold your breath kid."

Naruto's eye twitched at such a lackadaisical reply. He ran a hand through his blonde locks in thought, eyes surveying the courtyard. "What does he usually do to them?" Seeing Iruka wince and look away was enough of an answer for Naruto. Looking up at the sky for a moment, Naruto nodded to himself. "Well, I'm different. I'd like to see him try."

"It's not very smart to speak ill of a Demon in his own compound."

Jumping slightly, Naruto turned to see Sasuke exiting a doorway, eyes swirling red. Iruka jumped up, bowing lowly, and Kakashi bowed his head in respect. The man stood tall in the shadows, looking over the three of them.

"Bow, Dobe." He softly ordered. Naruto glared at him, staying firmly seated in something akin to resistance. Sasuke's brow furrowed, fists clenching in irritation. Raising one fist, he pointed at the boy, two fingers extended. "I said, _bow_." A sharp, blue-white burst from his fingertips surrounded Naruto, forcing his muscles to extend so he stood, then contract harshly to bow lowly. The magic sent tingles down his spine and extremities, and he tasted something metallic on his tongue.

_'Fuck that hurts!'_ Naruto hissed softly, blue eyes closing tight. The crackle of electricity faded slowly, and after a few moments he could stand up again. Sasuke had a superior smirk on his face.

"That's much better. Iruka," Sasuke began. The brunet bowed again quickly, finally looking up into his eyes. "Prepare him for tonight. I plan to . . . indulge a little."

Naruto blinked in confusion as Iruka stuttered out an acquiescence. He looked back and forth between the men, and then watched as Sasuke seemed to disappear before him. "Wait, what? Prepare me for tonight?"

"Come Naruto-Kun." Kakashi stood up straight, eyes still on his little orange book as he headed towards the door. Following slowly, Naruto entered the building after him.

The inside of the building was as just as eerily grand as the outside of it. The halls were long and twisted, the slight darkness occasionally giving way to rays of light as doorways opened to the outdoors. It was chilly inside, sending shivers down Naruto's spine, while Iruka and Kakashi seemed unperturbed. They walked through the paths in silence, leaving Naruto inside his head.

_'What did he mean? What am I being prepared for?'_ He thought, crossing his arms to hold in some warmth. _'And why is it so damn cold?' _Iruka was suddenly by his side, throwing an arm comfortingly around his shoulders to help warm him up. The man's skin was intensely warm.

"Kakashi, we need to turn the heat on in here." Iruka broke the silence. "Naruto-Kun is human after all." Kakashi nodded, coming to a doorway.

"I'll go have someone do that while you help prepare him Iruka." Kakashi looked up from the book, staring straight at Naruto as they all stopped. "And boy? Hands to yourself." Reaching his hand out quickly, to both Naruto and Iruka's embarrassment, he grabbed the brunet's ass and squeezed. Iruka yelped and jumped away in shock, his cheeks bright red. "Mine." And with a wave. He was gone.

Iruka, huffing in anger as he cheeks burned, turned to the door. "Ignore him Naruto-Kun. He's immature and insecure." Naruto couldn't help the snicker that came out, ignoring the way Iruka glared at him. "Come on." Pushing the door open with a more violent than necessary shove, he motioned the blonde in.

The room contained a large bath placed inside the floor, the water steaming with heat and the scent of berries and herbs. It was a spicy, heady scent that reminded him of the raven haired demon. Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts, he watched as Iruka walked over to a chest, pulling out a few towels and wash cloths. He set them beside the bath and moved over to grab the basket of cleaning supplies from onto of a counter.

"Naruto, please shut the door, you're letting the heat out. I won't notice, but you certainly will." Obeying, Naruto stepped in and shut the door. "Go ahead and get into the bath after you shower over there." Iruka continued, motioning to a spout behind him.

"A bath?" Naruto asked, befuddled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because our Lord ordered it." Iruka replied, handed Naruto the basket with a roll of his eyes. "Now go clean up before you bathe." Naruto was gently shoved over to the spout. "I'll be right back; I need to go grab you some clean clothes." Smiling, Iruka left the room.

With a sigh, Naruto began stripping his ragged clothing off, wincing when the movement pulled on his aching ribs. Surprisingly, they didn't seem as bad as an hour ago, nor did they throb with pain. It was only an aching twinge now. Shrugging it off as food for thought later, he knelt under the spout, watching as dirt and blood swirled down the drain slowly. He sat there for a bit, just watching the grime disappear before moving to grab the contents of the basket the elder brunet gave him.

He pulled a bar of soap out, lathering his body gently but thoroughly to remove his 'protective coating' of dirt. Smiling slightly at the thoughts of his parents that brought up he continued, lathering his blonde tresses with the sweetly smelling soap too.

Finally squeaky clean, he stood and turned off the spout. Shivering lightly he walked the few steps to the bath before slipping in. He moaned softly at how wonderful the heat felt against his skin. He slid in up to his nose, eyes closing in content. He ignored the sound of the door opening, enjoying the spirals of warmth around him.

The person walked to the edge of the tub and sat cross legged. Naruto sighed as their hands worked through his hair, putting some sort of nicely smelling oil through it. The hands were familiar so he knew it had to be Iruka.

"This feels nice." Naruto muttered, drawing out the word nice. Iruka laughed and continued what he was doing. After a moment, Naruto finally opened lazily blue eyes. "What am I being prepared for tonight Iruka-Sensei?"

The hands stilled momentarily before continuing slowly. Iruka sighed. "I'm not quite sure. Usually he . . . has sex with his captives, and then either kills them or eats them."

Naruto winced at that. "He eats them?"

"Yes, he is a demon after all Naruto-Kun. They need human flesh to survive." Iruka affirmed in a world weary voice.

"After he does . . . stuff with them?"

"Yes."

Naruto scoffed. "Well, if he thinks he's going to do that to me, he's got another thing coming!" He waved away the shocked look on Iruka's face. "What? Do you think I should let him do that to me?"

"Well, yes- I mean, not exactly-"

"The correct answer there is no! I'm not going to be his puppet, believe it!" Naruto stated, using his arms to hoist himself out of the tub and into the robe Iruka provided. He rubbed a towel over his hair with a content sigh. "But I will enjoy these baths while I'm here."

Iruka watched as Naruto donned the thin yukata he was provided with, head tilting to the side in confusion. Sasuke sure had picked an odd one this time. He was definitely against the norm, he wasn't weak nor was he easy prey if the broken nose and ability to ignore his ribs was anything to go by. Even before Iruka had healed them slightly, he hadn't complained.

Fixing his Yukata so it laid better across his form, Iruka nodded. "Alright. Brush your teeth and hair." He nodded to a basin of water. With a groan that had Iruka hiding a smile, he did as he was told.

"You sure are bossy Iruka-Sensei."

"That I am."

**A/N: A few quick notes:**

**Yes, I know this is another of a filler type chapter. I have to work up to certain things.**

**Assume that if anyone is slightly OOC, I did that on purpose. I don't think even Naruto would be completely calm and carefree with the situation. I mean, would you? So I'm trying to show him as a bit afraid at first, but slowly becoming more confident and unable to be manipulated or ordered around as easily.**

**I adore Iruka, clearly! He is so much fun to write!**

**Yes, Sasuke will make more of an entrance! Next chapter I believe. And Kakashi got barely any screen time too . . . well, I shall rectify that!**

**Anyway, that's all! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness overload! Please review and let me know what you all think! **


	7. Into the East Wing

"We need to heat the East Wing."

Nodding in response, Izumo moved to the corner of the room towards an open heater. Kakashi watched with bored eyes as the man bent down to look into it.

"Why do we need to heat the place? He's not lasting long." Izumo scoffed slightly. He hated to be pessimistic, but optimism was death in a place like this. Kakashi shrugged lightly.

"Iruka asked me to have you take care of it."

"So he thinks he is going to last."

"I suppose."

Izumo shrugged, and with Kotetsu's help, loaded thick logs into the heater, lighting them. Heat slowly radiated off the gigantic stone fire pit, but it went unnoticed by the three men.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Kotetsu asked, scratching his head in thought. "Is he lunch or will he stick around?"

Kakashi smirked slightly behind his mask. "I think this one has successfully caught our Lord's attention."

Looking up at a clock near him, Iruka sighed and stood. "Let's get you into some clothing, and then we need to head to the South wing. Lord Sasuke is expecting you in twenty minutes."

Groaning lightly, Naruto stretched and followed the brunet out the door, noticing that the halls were definitely warmer than previously. He still shivered slightly, making a face. "Man, it's so warm in there. Why did we have to leave?" Iruka just laughed, motioning for the boy to follow him. He led him into a small room that was basically a closet. Glancing around at all the clothing material, Naruto whined,

"Can't I just wear my clothes?"

"No. They're dirty. But not to worry, we'll find you something similar." Iruka shook his head with a smile. After a few minutes of riffling through the clothing, he finally found something Naruto wouldn't refuse to wear. The boy quickly changed while Iruka turned his back to him, and soon they were back in the hall. "If you'll follow me this way Naruto-Kun."

Naruto kept himself occupied on the long walk, staring around at things on the wall. Most of them were bare, but a few had hanging scrolls with gorgeous artwork on them. On one was a very realistic waterfall, Naruto could practically hear the rushing water and feel the coolness on his cheeks; another had a horrific battle between what looked to be angels and demons, the battleground drenched with crimson blood; and yet another with a beautiful sandstorm, each individual particle delicate and drawn with care. They were all signed with a Kanji for love, and whoever drew them, Naruto had to hand it to them. They were good.

"Hey, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Who drew those? Sasuke?"

Iruka chuckled, stopping to look at the sandstorm picture. "Certainly not. While Sasuke sees the art of painting below him, he does in fact procure pieces when he has time. These ones were painted by our resident artist. You may meet him later." Iruka started off down the hall again.

Staring hard into the picture, Naruto could almost swear the sand was moving, the particles shining different colors in the light. Pale blue, light purple, deep orange, the tiny dabs of color were concealed, but there. You had to really be looking. "Wow. . ." He muttered. Glancing down at the corner, he frowned. "There wasn't sand in that corner a moment ago. Did it-"

"Naruto-Kun! Come on!" Iruka was peeking around the corner at the blonde. Grinning sheepishly, Naruto quickly caught up with him.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"I noticed." Iruka's smile was warm. "See something you liked?"

"The Sandstorm picture. I could almost swear the sand was moving!"

"Maybe it was. Things aren't as they appear around here." Iruka brushed off Naruto's called questions. "Now come, we've kept Uchiha-Sama waiting for longer then we should have."

Eventually, they came to an open doorway, the light pouring into the dark. The shaft of light could not reach the darker depths though, and most of the room was shrouded. Naruto's skin crawled.

"My Lord, I've brought him." Iruka bowed very low, motioning for Naruto to do the same. Remembering his previous lesson on bowing, he inclined his head defiantly.

"Good. Come in, boy." A surge of blue magic that resembled electricity shot out of the dark, coiling its way around Naruto. Giving a surprised shout, Naruto was yanked forward even as he resisted his bonds. With a lurch, he was submerged in darkness as the door slammed shut, sealing the outside world off.

Iruka watched as the door slammed and locked, his face stricken with fear and grief for the poor boy. Naruto had no idea what he was in for. _'I hope he comes out of this okay. . .'_

Unexpectedly, a pale arm encircled his waist from behind, another crossing over his chest to hold him tight. Iruka relaxed against Kakashi, loving how the man seemed to turn up just when Iruka needed him; as if he could sense his lover's distress. A gentle brushing like butterfly wings touched his mind. _'I know, love. I hope so too.'_ Was the silent answer.

_'Do you think it's possible he'll live?'_

_ 'Likely. Now come, let's head back to our chambers.'_

With a small smile, Iruka let Kakashi lead him off. The pale hand rubbing circles on his back was soothing.

"Lemme go!" Naruto struggled against the ropes of magic that had somehow become very tangible and strong. A dark chuckle only made him struggle harder.

"Scared, Dobe? You should be. I haven't paid you back for the broken nose." There was a rustle of material as someone stood.

"So kicking me in the head while you made sure I couldn't fight back wasn't good enough? That was lame ass cheating!" Naruto shouted. "Just what I'd expect from a stupid demon!"

In the dark, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _'This idiot has a mouth on him.'_ Rolling his shoulders back and standing tall and proud, he stepped towards the boy.

"You better watch yourself, or next time I won't be so merciful." Sasuke growled lowly, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt in a tight fist. Naruto scoffed.

"Mercy, psh! Whatever!" Naruto smirked slightly up at him. "You don't know the meaning of the word! You're just like an angry toddler!"

The loud smack resounded throughout the room. Naruto's face was turned; his cheek red as he sat sprawled on the floor. A hand slowly came up to touched the tender skin and Sasuke watched from where he stood with the boy at his feet, his chest rising and falling with calming anger. Red eyes were locked on the small movements of the tan hand.

Suddenly, angry blue eyes met his, shining with hate and disgust. They were slightly shiny with withheld tears, and Sasuke's eyebrow rose in contempt. "Are you going to cry?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring.

"Good. You're not as much of a wimp as I thought."

"And you're as much of an asshole as _I_ thought."

"Thank you." Sasuke smirked, taking a few steps back to sit on the bed, motioning for the blonde boy to stand. "Come here then." Naruto rose slowly.

"No."

Sasuke was suddenly still, expressionless. "What did you say?"

"I said no."

Naruto ignored the evil aura that seemed palpable in the air around them. _'Well, I've just signed my death warrant.'_ He thought, watching as the man stood and strode quickly towards him. Sasuke reached a hand out, shoving him hard against the wall. The tomoe in his red eyes were spinning furiously.

"You don't deny me, of _anything_. I always get what I want." Sasuke shoved him harder against the wall, ignoring the boy's shout of pain. His voice was quiet and deadly, like Kusanagi's blade. "Do you understand me?"

"I said . . . no!" Naruto gasped, bringing his knee up into the man's gut. Sasuke doubled over in shock, and Naruto took the chance to shove the man away from him.

For a while they just stood there, panting and glaring at each other. Sasuke had straightened up, and the blonde had his guard up, fists quivering slightly in concealed fear. Sasuke watched them, and then smirked.

"You're afraid." Sasuke expected a scathing denial.

"Of course I am! Hell, I'm in a room with a Demon who is either going to molest or eat me!" Naruto answered truthfully with a scoff.

The smirk grew. "Probably both."

Naruto brushed the perverse statement off. "I'd be stupid to not be afraid."

"You're stupid regardless."

"HEY! Shut up Teme!"

Sasuke watched him for a moment, eyes scanning over him slowly. Then he sighed harshly. "You have one night's reprieve Moron. Be ready tomorrow." Sasuke had his back turned to him, but slowly turned his head around to catch his eye. Dark hair swept over his cheeks, his smirk seductive. Naruto felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "I plan on devouring you."

Naruto left quickly without a glance backwards.

**A/N: Again, Sasuke's a little out of character. But, again, he has to be to suit my needs! He has to be a jerk, at least at first. And I can SO picture him bitch slapping Naruto. XD**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the time it took me to update! **

**Until next time! Please review!**


	8. The Enchanted Garden

Naruto cursed the heat in his cheeks as he practically ran down the hall. That man unnerved him; he was cruel and daunting, yet right as he left . . . Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He pushed his way through a doorway, and stopped as if he had hit an invisible wall. The door closed slowly as he stared around, his jaw dropping.

"What the . . ."

The room was huge and seemed never ending. It felt so wide open, covered in beautiful yet strange plants. Thin and thick ones, pearlescent ones and ones with deep color, spotted ones and translucent ones. The ceiling reached so high, it was like he was outside. Silver moonlight hung on everything, dripping off to fall to the ground. A single stone path led the way through the trees and foliage, and Naruto found himself following it.

The room was serene and quiet, cool but just warm enough. _'Man it's nice in here. Papa would like this.'_ Naruto thought, face falling a bit. He missed his parents. Shaking the feeling off to deal with later, he walked for a bit.

Soon he came to what felt like the exact center of the room. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. A small pond was situated there, flat stone path surrounding it. The water was crystal clear and sparkling, and the water was moving in ripples as if there was someone letting a single droplet of water splash into the center continuously. It was beautiful, the slight fog around it making the area seem all the more enchanting.

"Wow. . ." He breathed, surveying the scene. "It's . . .

"Beautiful." A voice finished. Naruto jumped in shock, turning to look to his right. A boy came moving through the trees and fog, coming to a stop at the edge of the tree ring, his hand on a trunk. The voice's owner was a petite boy whose hair shown like crimson blood. His eyes were a clear green-blue, and were shrouded by a black ring. He had to be shorter than five foot two, and he was lean. He eyes and expression betrayed no emotion. The voice was raspy, deep, and tired; it didn't fit the boy at all. "You must be him."

"Who?" Naruto asked cautiously, backing up a step as the other boy stepped forward.

"The new sacrifice." The boy continued, making his way over to the pond. His kimono flowed around him like moonlight itself, the pure white material making his skin seem paler. He seemed like one with his surroundings, almost blending with the night air. "Lord Sasuke picked you."

"Yeah, he did." Naruto watched as the small redhead knelt slowly before the pond, his unemotional eyes on the ripples the water created. "Who are you?"

"Gaara. Who are you?"

"Naruto."

They were both silent for a moment, sizing each other up. Naruto was fairly certain he could take the redhead if he had to, but he didn't think he was in immediate danger. Gaara's eyes traveled over his profile, them back up until they rested on his cheek.

"He hit you." Gaara stated simply.

"I hit him back." Naruto replied quickly. Shock shone in the other boy's eyes. Shock and respect.

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Broke his nose earlier too." Naruto said, smirking very slightly, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Gaara bowed his head, hand over his mouth. By the slight shaking of his shoulders, Naruto had to guess he was laughing softly. The boy calmed after a moment, looking back up.

"Would you like company?" When Naruto nodded, Gaara motioned to the spot in the soft grass beside him. Still a bit hesitant, Naruto walked over and sat slowly, about a foot from the redhead. Gaara's eyes were on the ripples again.

"Why is this room like this?" Naruto asked after a while. "I mean, it's like were outside and its night!"

Gaara nodded. "A valid question. The room is how I want it to be. I've enchanted it to change into whatever I'd like." Naruto blinked blue eyes, mouth a open slightly as he tried to find the words to express his reply. "It becomes what I think."

"Magic then?"

"I guess." Gaara shrugged thin shoulders.

"It can be anything?"

"Yes. But it typically responds better to things in strong memories."

"So, you could have it change in a desert? Or a farm? Or my hometown?"

"Yes." Suddenly, the room around them seemed to melt, and Naruto looked around in alarm. The plants seemed to liquefy and puddle into the ground before being soaked up. The mystical plants were gone then, replaced by thick, sturdy trunks. Birds called in the distance, and the chattering of monkeys could be heard. The sun was blazing down on them, as a warm, misty rain fell down on them. Naruto shouted in shock, looking around as he jumped up and move under the cover of tree branches.

Gaara on the other hand sat very still next to the pond that had remained as the room had changed. His eyes were closed and colored black, his Kimono becoming lightly soaked as he knelt in the now wet grass. He let out a slow breath, eyes opening slightly. "I have been to a tropical rain forest before. The animals were quite endearing."

Naruto just glanced around in awe. "Wow. . . So we're inside, but outside in a forest in the rain at the same time?"

"Not really. This is all an illusion." The room slowly melted back to what it had been, and it didn't startle the blonde as much this time. "Nothing's real. Not even the rain or moon." His kimono was now perfectly dry, his eyes upturned in the moonlight. Naruto found his seat beside the redhead again.

A few ravens croaked from above them, sitting on a branch. They watched the two boys, cocking their heads to the side to look down with beady black eyes. Shrill calls came from elsewhere in the mystical forest, wind blowing gently through the tree branches.

Gaara was staring into the water again, eyes unreadable, but he seemed to be trembling. Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion, tentatively reaching a tan hand to lay it on the boy's shoulder. The skin and fabric there were icy, shocking him.

"Are you all right?"

Gaara looked towards him, but through him, as if he was looking into the past. The breeze teased his red locks, pulling them back to reveal an old jagged scar on his forehead. It was the Kanji for love, brilliantly red in color that seemed etched into the skin there. It was clearly self-inflicted by an unpracticed hand. What captivated Naruto was the fact that it seemed familiar.

"Not yet." Gaara replied softly, hand slowly reaching to swish through the water. The current was undeterred, as if his hand wasn't moving through it after all. "Not quite yet." The answer wasn't really an answer at all, but Naruto left it alone. When the silence became stifling to Naruto, he broke it.

"Is Sasuke as much of an asshole as he seems?"

"What do you think?" Gaara's reply wasn't sarcastic or cutting, instead, it was thought provoking.

The man had showed him nothing but cruelty, pain, and anger since he had come to the island. The moment his feet had landed on this foreign soil, Sasuke had demanded submission, and they had fought. Maybe it was the fact that they were both Alpha males, thought Naruto's dominance was definitely not as apparent. The man was a cold beauty with a penchant for snide comments and a temper to boot.

"I . . . don't know." Naruto answered honestly. "I know he takes kids and either rapes or eats them, so that makes him an awful person."

"He is a demon; they have to eat to survive, so you must take that into account." Gaara admonished.

"But do they have to eat flesh?"

"That or drink their blood."

Naruto snickered a bit. "Like a vampire?"

"But worse." Gaara granted him a tiny and quick smile before turning serious again. "But he's not the worst I've had the displeasure of meeting." Naruto must have looked confused, because Gaara just shook his head. "Another time."

Naruto stood after a few moments of silence, stretching his limbs. "I should probably go find a room to sleep in. Thanks, ah, for the talk." He smiled at the redheaded boy. "Um, which way is the exit?" Gaara pointed to his right, stones seemingly breaking the surface of the grass to create a walk way, flowers that glowed lining the sides of it.

"That way."

"Thanks man." With a grin sent the other boy's way, Naruto headed down the walkway. A soft voice called after him.

"I hope you don't die, Naruto . . ."

**A/N: Well! There it is! The seventh chapter! I was so excited to introduce Gaara properly, and give some insight to him. Along with hint at a further mystery! ;) Also, can I say I hate how my last few chapters have turned out? I don't know if I should continue or give this up. Let me know what you think! **

**Also, I plan to do a question and answer segment! So if you have a question, leave it in a review ALONG with what you thought! And if it's not too revealing (and even if it's random!), I'll reply to it in a separate chapter or an author's note, along with a couple characters help! Maybe I'll even leave it to them to answer! So leave me (or a character) a question and we'll answer! Until then!**


End file.
